Life Isn't Always About Riches
by bklue18
Summary: Jonathan wasn't like his 4 other friends who were rich. He didn't like to be in the limelight despite his wealth. But his life is about to take a turn on a trip he hadn't planned to take.
1. A Billion-Dollar Idea

"You've got everything packed, kiddo?"

She looked up from her check-list and smiled at her father, who was also packing up for his trip.

"Yup." She nodded, "Everything's inside."

Her father smiled at her before walking into his room to get a few books he had forgotten to take out. Just as he entered his room, her little brother came out of his room.

"Hey, Gabe!" She said, "Got everything packed?"

Her 13-year old brother gave her a not-amused look and ignored her completely as he dragged his luggage behind him, down the stairs to the front door. She sighed and ticked everything on her check-list just as her father came back out.

"Gabe's still not talking?" He asked

She shook her head as she slid the check-list into her travel organiser. Her father locked his luggage before walking up to her.

"Hey… Kiddo…" He said, "He'll grow out of it soon."

"How long, dad?" She asked, "Mom's been gone for almost a year."

Her father sighed, "I know… Hey. Maybe, this trip will do you and him some good. It's a once in a lifetime destination. He'll be sure to snap out of his mood."

She let out another sigh, "I hope so…"

Her father looked at her, "Jasmine Katharine Bateman. Is that how I raised you? As a sigher?"

Jasmine laughed, "No, dad."

"That's right." He said, "So, stop sighing and smile. Everything will turn out well."

She nodded and picked up her Mulberry satchel, along with her green camera bag.

"Shall we?" Her father asked

The two of them headed downstairs together with the handle of their luggage in their hands as they wheeled it down the stairs. Standing there with his beats headphones on while sitting on his luggage was Gabe.

He looked up from his iPod and stuffed it into his pocket before opening the front door of the house. Not even looking at his father or his sister, he walked out towards the family car and got in. Her father looked at Jasmine and she gave him a small smile in return.

He smiled and gave her a pat on the shoulder before handing her the house keys. He took her luggage handle from her and wheeled their luggages towards the car while she locked up. After, she got into the front seat of the car and handed her father back his keys before he started up the car.

They pulled out of their driveway and headed for JFK International Airport.

* * *

Her father parked in a lot at JFK International Airport and helped unload his children's luggages.

"Dad…" Jasmine said, "You don't have to walk us in."

"Are you sure?" He asked  
"Yeah… You better get a move on if you don't want to drive past 12 midnight towards DC." Jasmine replied

Her father looked at his watch and it read, '8.45pm'.

"Okay." He said

He looked at Gabe and said, "You have a good time there, alright? Don't give your sister any trouble, okay?"

Gabe rolled his eyes as his father kissed his head.

"Gross, dad!" Gabe said, wiping his forehead

Not talking to anyone in particular, Gabe said, "I'm going to wait inside."

Both of them watched Gabe enter the airport before turning to each other.

"You take care, alright, kiddo?" He said

Jasmine nodded, "I will, dad. And I'll take good care of Gabe."

"I know you will." He said, "Just be careful when you are there alright? I know they've taken extra precautions and have sworn that it is nothing like the movie but there are such things as accidents."

Jasmine chuckled, "Gosh, dad. Relax. The moment something bad happens, Gabe and I will be on the first flight out."

"You better be." He said

She smiled and gave her a dad a hug, "I love you, dad."

He hugged her tight, "I love you too, kiddo."

They hugged for a few more seconds until Jasmine broke the hug. She smiled and kissed her father on the cheek before taking the handle of her luggage. As she walked, she turned around to give her father a wave and watched as he returned a wave before turning back to watch where she was going.

Once she entered the airport, Jasmine walked to where her brother was standing.

"We should go find the special airline we're supposed to be taking." Jasmine said

Gabe rolled his eyes and pointed at the sign ahead of them which read, 'United Airlines Special Boarding'.

"Well… That's special…" Jasmine said to herself, "I guess..."

Her brother ignored her as he headed towards the sign with Jasmine catching up behind him.

* * *

Gabe and Jasmine both arrived at the boarding area for the special flight to their destination. The area itself had quite a few people waiting and unlike what Jasmine had originally thought; there were more than just one or two journalists.

"Excuse me?"

Jasmine turned her attention from the crowd at the area to the pretty red-head dressed in a black sleeveless dress, standing before her.

"Do you have an invitation?" She asked  
"Yes. Yes I do." Jasmine replied

She reached into her satchel and pulled out her travel organiser. She opened it and took out the two invitation stuck in the pocket.

Jasmine handed it over to the red-head and she checked it against the list on her clipboard before snapping her fingers at a United Airlines worker. He handed Jasmine and Gabe a lanyard each with an ID attached to it.

"These are your boarding passes to and from the destination as well as your passes within the destination." The red-head said, "You are to wear them around your necks at all times."

She ticked the list and continued, "Should you lose these IDs, you are to immediately report to me."

"And you are?" Jasmine said  
"Deborah." She said

Jasmine nodded, "Got it. Deborah."

She looked at the people gathered at the area before turning to Deborah, "Um… I was just wondering… Are we allocated seats?"

"No." Deborah said, "This is a specially designed plane operated under United Airlines that offers First Class seats for every passenger. This is the unique flying experience that we offer as part of the package to your destination."

Jasmine nodded, "Right."

She looked at Jasmine, "Take a seat. We'll be boarding soon."

Jasmine gave Deborah a small smile as she walked off towards one of the United Airlines crew member. After what looked like Deborah giving the crew member instructions, she picked up the receiver and started the boarding process.

* * *

"Remind me again why I have to go on this trip."

The guy with the black, gold two-toned hair looked at his friend, "You're seriously asking me this, Jon?"

"Yes, Colby." He said

His friend laughed, "Because we're both shareholders and investors of this multi-billion dollar business. We need to smile and wave at the media who's coming to promote this."

Jonathan ran his hand through his hair, "But I don't have to be there for it."

"You have to." Colby said, "All investors, remember? Besides, we can't leave Joe, Curtis and Aaron to fend for themselves."

"Yeah, we can." Jonathan said  
"Dude. You invested in this. It's like your baby, too." Colby said

Jonathan sighed, "I know. But you know I'm no good with the media."

"Just because you've always remained faceless to the media doesn't mean you'll forever be off the hook." Colby said

He pat his friend's shoulder, "It's time to smile for the camera, Mr Good."

Jonathan shoved his friend as they entered their private jet. The pretty blond air stewardess smiled as they entered, earning a wink from Colby and blatant ignorance from Jonathan. The two walked into the cabin where they joined their other 3 friends.

"Ah… Look who it is…" Aaron said, "Jonathan Good came!"

"I had to, right?" Jonathan said  
"Yes." Joe said  
"Despite you thinking that it is one hell of a dumb idea, you still invested to help us so your presence is important." Curtis said

Jonathan rolled his eyes and said, "Since when have my presence not been important to you 3 fuckers?"

"And he cusses." Aaron said  
"Remind me to double check your language when you're about to get interviewed." Curtis said

Jonathan looked at his friend, "Fuck off, Hussey."

His friends laughed just as another pretty blond air stewardess put down a tray with 5 champagne flutes on the table before them.

The 4 guys reached for the glasses and lifted it in the air with Jonathan reluctantly following suit.

"To our friendship." Aaron said, "And the many riches coming our way."

"That will make us even richer than we already are." Colby added

Joe smiled, "And to our dads for leaving us all in-charge."

"And to that one movie that gave us the idea in the first place." Curtis said  
"To Jurassic Park!" Aaron exclaimed

Everyone smiled and clinked their flutes together, "To Jurassic Park!"


	2. Isla de Las Maravillas

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now approaching our destination. Please straighten your seats and stow away your tables as we get ready for the descent."

Jasmine sat up straight and looked at Gabe, who was still asleep. She smiled at his sleeping figure before helping him to buckle his seatbelt. She checked her own seatbelt before turning towards the window. She pushed the shutter at the window open and squinted as the bright line shone through.

After adjusting her eyes to the intensity of the light, she was amazed at what she saw. Bright blue waters surrounded an island; which was their destination.

"Ugh… So bright…"

Jasmine turned to her little brother who had just woken up. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times trying to adjust to the bright light that was streaming in through the window.

She turned to Gabe, "We're arriving soon… Do you want to take a look?"

"No.." Gabe said

Jasmine sighed, "Alright then… I'm going to the washroom."

Gabe merely shrugged as Jasmine got out of her seat to walk pass him. Once she was out of sight, he turned to the window and looked in awe at the view on the outside. Little did he know, Jasmine was standing by the lavatory and hadn't gone in yet.

Jasmine couldn't help but smile to herself. Even if they were not on talking terms, she was glad at least he wasn't completely ignoring what she said.

* * *

The plane landed an hour later and everyone got off the plane, down the stairs onto the runway. In a straight line were jeeps parked behind one another. The personnel on ground helped direct each group or pair towards their designated jeeps for the ride into the island.

"Miss Bateman?"

Jasmine looked at a guy with tanned skin and nodded, "Yes?"

"Welcome to Isla de Las Maravillas." He said, "I'm Carlito, your designated driver."

"Hi." She said

Carlito gestured towards a jeep that had the number '18' on it and Jasmine followed after him. She walked a few steps before turning around to see her brother still looking around.

"Gabe?" Jasmine said

Her brother turned and she said, "The jeep's this way."

Gabe merely adjusted the strap of his backpack as he wheeled his luggage behind him, heading to Jasmine's direction. She opened the jeep door for him and he climbed in without a word. Jasmine sighed to herself and got in after him.

As the jeep before them drove off, so did their jeep.

Jasmine smiled excitedly as she nudged Gabe, "This is going to be exciting, huh?"

Gabe looked at her and ignored her as he pulled his headphones back on. She gave herself a small smile as an encouragement, knowing that she can't give up.

The jeep drove deeper into the forest for another 5 minutes until they reached the massive brown gates that towered over all the jeeps.

Jasmine stuck her head out the window to get a good look at the gates and right above the gates was the words, 'Isla de Las Maravillas', which translated to Island of Wonders. At this point, Gabe took off his headphones and sat real close to the windows to get a look at the gates too. Their jeep went through the gates, following the jeep in front and eventually pulled to a stop at a two-storeyed, sand coloured building.

"We're here, Miss Bateman." Carlito said  
"This is?" Jasmine asked  
"The central building." Carlito replied

Jasmine nodded as she studied the building, memorising its structure so that it would be easy to describe in her article later.

"You don't have to worry about your luggages." Carlito said, "They will be brought to your villa."

She nodded again and smiled at Carlito as he held the door open for her to get out. Jasmine stood by the side as she waited for Gabe to come out.

Carlito closed the door after Gabe came out and said, "Just head on in and someone will lead you to where you need to go next."

Jasmine smiled, "Thanks Carlito."

He smiled, "My pleasure. See you later, Miss Bateman."

Carlito took his leave and the siblings headed up the stairs into the building where a perky blond pointed them in the direction of the auditorium.

* * *

The five investors arrived at the building where they were to meet the people they invited to the island.

Curtis straightened his blazer as his assistant read him the details of the briefing.

Colby chuckled as he took a sip of the scotch in his glass.

"Look at him." Colby said, referring to Curtis, "He's really proud of this island."

Jonathan scoffed, "You think? It's more like he loves the limelight."

"Aww, come on." Colby said, "You should learn from him then."

"No." Jonathan said

Joe came up and pat Colby on the shoulder, "Dream on, Lopez. You know Jonathan. He likes being in the background."

"You're damn right." Jonathan said  
"So, you're not going to be with us when we do the introduction?" Aaron asked

Jonathan shook his head as he sat back in the chair, putting his legs up on the table.

"Nope." Jonathan said  
"But you're one of the investors… You have to be in the same room at least." Colby said

"I will. But not out there with you 4." Jonathan said, "I'll just sit in the audience."

Just as Aaron was about to argue, Curtis came to join them.

"Relax guys." Curtis said, "As long as Jonathan is present in the room, it's better than nothing."

* * *

Jasmine and Gabe entered the auditorium, surprised to see just how many people were in there. The two of them grabbed seats in the second to last row from the back and sat down. While Gabe busied himself with his iPod, Jasmine took the chance to get a good look at everyone. There were many people she didn't recognise but there were some that were familiar to her.

Jonathan sneaked into the auditorium and sat at the last row in the back, behind Jasmine and her brother.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Isla de Las Maravillas. Please find a seat and get ready to meet the founders of this amazing place."

The voice from the speakers turned silent and 4 gentlemen stood up from their seats in the front. A guy with a headset passed a microphone to one of them and stepped back as he spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the media, welcome to Isla de Las Maravillas." He said, "As you all know very well, my name is Curtis Hussey of Hussey Corporation."

He stood to the side, "And yes, your eyes aren't playing tricks on you. These 3 gentlemen are Aaron Haddad, Colby Lopez and Joe Anoa'i."

"We do have one more founder who is really shy but that isn't new to you since he hardly meets with the media." Curtis said, "But Mr Jonathan Good is here and he might grant one or two of you a special interview."

Curtis winked at a pretty blond who giggled at the attention.

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

Curtis Hussey was one of the top business owners in the world, who had a knack for business as well as women. Hence Jasmine's slight disgust for him.

He smiled and continued, "Enough of our self-introduction… Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering what you're doing here."

Curtis smiled and passed the microphone over to Aaron.

"You have all been selected by us to publish the first articles in your respective countries and states for Isla de Las Maravillas." Aaron started.

He looked at his partners before looking back at the huge group of journalists, "Remember the movie Jurassic Park?"

Many heads nodded in agreement with Aaron.

"Well, picture yourself in the movie." Aaron said, "We bring you state of the art animatronics that are life-sized adapted from the dinosaurs seen in Jurassic Park."

He chuckled a little, "I know, I know.. A lot of you must be thinking that we must be really childish to build a themed island based on a movie from years ago."

"But there is none quite like it." Curtis said, taking the microphone from Aaron.

He looked at everyone in the auditorium, "Isla de Las Maravillas is built to look and feel real to create that wholesome experience that everyone should have once in their life."

"It doesn't matter if you're a year old or even a hundred years old." He said, "At Isla de Las Maravillas, everyone is sure to have a ball of a time."

Curtis looked at his assistant who nodded at him.

"And, that concludes our short briefing, everyone." Curtis said, "We'll meet again at dinner later."

He gave a few girls a smile before leaving the stage with his friends. An announcement was made by one of the staff, telling everyone that they will be brought to their villas for a rest before dinner.

Everyone was given 15 minutes to mingle with the one another while the jeeps were being prepared for them.

Jasmine looked at Gabe, who stood up and said, "I'll be at the arcade."

Before she could say anything, her brother slipped out the auditorium door. She sighed to herself and played with her lanyard when she felt someone sit down next to her.

"Hi!"

Jasmine looked at the pretty blond who sat down next to her and smiled, "Hi."

"Remember me?" She asked

Jasmine thought for a while and it didn't take her long to put a name to the pretty blond.

"Laurel!" Jasmine said, "Laurel Gonino from The Washington Post!"

"That's me." Laurel said  
"It's been 2 months since you did that article on my dad." Jasmine said

Laurel nodded, "Yup… How was it? Did he get the press secretary position?"

"He did! And it's all thanks to your article." Jasmine said

Laurel waved her hand in dismissal of Jasmine's compliments.

"It was nothing." Laurel said, "Your father was clearly the best candidate for the job."

"Still… Thank you." Jasmine said  
"Don't mention it." Laurel said  
"So, are you here alone?" Jasmine asked  
"Nope. I brought my little sister along…" Laurel replied

She looked around until she spotted a girl with dirty blond hair that was about 12 years old.

"There she is." Laurel said, "That's Lexie."

She looked at Jasmine, "What about you?"

"I brought Gabe." Jasmine said

"Ah… Gabe." Laurel said, "The boy bordering on a rebellious age."

Jasmine laughed, "Yup. That would be him."

"You know what?" Laurel said, "Now that we are no longer in a conflict of interest, I would like to officially become friends with you. It won't hurt to have New York and DC becoming good friends, right?"

Jasmine chuckled and said, "Not at all. Pleased to be your friend, Miss Gonino."

Laurel smiled, "Likewise, Miss Bateman."

* * *

It was time for Jasmine and her brother to get to the jeep, but she couldn't find Gabe in the arcade. She walked around the area with hopes of seeing her brother, but no luck.

Jasmine walked back to the entrance area of the building and ran her fingers through her hair worriedly when she felt someone pat her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at the person and said, "I-I can't find my brother…"

"What does he look like?" He asked  
"He's about a few inches shorter than me. Black hair. 13 years old." Jasmine replied  
"I think I saw him at the cafe." He said  
"Really?" Jasmine asked

He nodded and led Jasmine to the cafe that wasn't too far away. They arrived and she saw her brother sitting there with a small cup of ice cream on the table in front of him.

She walked up to Gabe, "I thought you said you were at the arcade?"

Gabe shrugged, "I was hungry."

Jasmine sighed, "Okay… At least I found you."

Gabe stood up from his seat and said, "I'm done anyway."

He walked away and Jasmine said, "We're jeep 18!"

She looked back at the guy, "Thank you so much… Mr-"

"Uh…. Rex. Rex Tyranna." He said

Jasmine looked at him strangely but shrugged and said, "I'm Jasmine Bateman. It's nice to meet you… Mr Tyranna."

"Yeah…" He said, "It's nice to meet you too, Miss Bateman."

"Well, I better get going then." Jasmine said

He nodded and Jasmine waved good-bye before running off to catch her ride.

As soon as she left, Jonathan let out a sigh of relief. He thought back to what he said to her and realized that he picked the stupidest name for a fake name. He shook his head and hoped that Jasmine wouldn't remember him since he wanted to remain unnoticed until the end of the trip.


End file.
